


Morning Rising

by HissHex



Series: MartinElias Week [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-typical Tea Offering, Headaches & Migraines, Jon is mentioned a couple of times but he sleepin', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 6 of MartinElias Week - CaretakingElias sticks his Eyes where they aren't wanted and suffers the consequences
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, implied Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: MartinElias Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Morning Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I was super busy today and I wasn't vibing with today's prompt. Like I could think of stuff to write but it wouldn't be focussed on MartinElias

Martin awoke to a body at his back and a cold bed to his front, the sound of dripping water from the ensuite bathroom. He looked around the room, thick blinds leaving the room in almost pitch darkness despite the sun starting to rise outside. There was the sound of a chair scraping backwards from the kitchen and a few mutter swears. 

Wrapping a robe around himself, to ward off the morning chill, he pressed a kiss to the top of Jon’s head before cracked open the kitchen door to peer at the man sitting at the table, head in his hands. 

“Elias?” The man’s head jerked up to look at him, eyes red and irritated, a tense line across his forehead. 

“Oh, Martin. I am sorry, did I wake you?” His words seemed strained and weak. 

“No, it doesn’t matter. Are you ok?” 

Elias opened his mouth but slammed it shut again with a pained whine as his hands went to cover his eyes again. Martin moved to rest a hand on the back of Elias’s neck, hoping to sooth whatever was hurting him. Elias leant back into the hand but his palms still pressed hard into his eyes. He didn't react as Martin moved away, barely paying attention to the clinks of ceramic and the hiss of the kettle. 

A touch to his wrist, pushing one of his hands away from his eyes for a moment, and Elias saw Martin sat next to him, a cup of tea on the table before him. 

“This is the blend Jon likes when it all gets a little much. Migraine?”

Elias just nodded, wrapping his fingers around the mug and sipping at the sweet tea, sweeter than he usually took it. They sat in silence, Elias drinking his tea as Martin rubbed a hand across the back of Elias’s neck. The room was so dark, neither of them having opened the blinds, the only light a thin sliver from around the edge of the heavy fabric. 

By the time he had finished his tea, Elias was starting to feel better, well enough to get up from the kitchen table and to stumble over to the couch where he lay down, arm thrown over his eyes while his other hand reached out for Martin. 

Martin laughed quietly, checking on Jon in the bedroom for a second before curling up on the sofa next to Elias. He held Elias’s head in his hands as he kissed the man’s temples, his forehead and across his cheeks. A scattering of kisses along the length of his throat as Martin mapped out the eyes that he had only seen them once, but he would never forget. They weren’t as densely packed as Jon’s, those could cover every inch of him when he manifested them, and Martin had to shift Elias’s sleep shirt to kiss the last few across his shoulders. 

Elias’s head rested on Martin’s chest and they both drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> They would get woken up about an hour later when Jon find the bed empty and he tries to worm into their couch cuddle.


End file.
